


Death of a Bachelor

by TheVowelless



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Death of a Bachelor, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVowelless/pseuds/TheVowelless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to do a short piece that matched the tone/feeling of a song.  So I played Death of a Bachelor by Panic! and then wrote this.  It's pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Also, you should listen to the song while reading for maximum effect.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAhP5eo8soo

            Adrien was unaccountably nervous.  Trying to pin down the feeling, he made a mental checklist.

            Let’s see…  It couldn’t be the surroundings, he was in his apartment; and while there _was_ normally another person here with him, he was used to being on his own.  Something about growing up with a neglectful father.  It couldn’t be the weather today; the morning sun was shining over Paris with only a few stray clouds cluttering the sky.  It couldn’t be the tuxedo he was wearing; he was used to all sorts of formal attire from his various modeling photo shoots, and his current getup was perfectly tailored.

            Ah, yes!  That was it!  It had to be the fact that he was getting married later that day.  Yup, that was the only possible reason for his current case of nerves.  He brushed down the front of his suit jacket anxiously, searching for any stray pieces of lint.

            His cell phone buzzed on the counter in front of him.  It was a text from Nino, his best friend from childhood.

            ====>Alright man, I’m out front!

            Adrien quickly typed a reply.

            ====>On my way down.

            He slid his phone into his jacket pocket and took one last look around his apartment.  It was going to be big day.  He exited the apartment, quietly closing the door behind him.  He began to smile as his nervousness gave way excitement.  He straightened his shoulders and walked out to meet his friend.

            Outside the building, Nino was waiting in a parking spot on the side of the road.  Adrien opened the passenger side door and slid into the car.

            “Hey man!  It’s a big day today, you excited?”  Nino asked with a sly smile, unknowingly echoing Adrien’s earlier thought.

            “Mostly excited, still slightly nervous,” Adrien replied with a wide grin.  Nino chuckled as he put the car in gear and pulled out into the road.

            “Nervous?  Why are you nervous?  It’s not like there’s any question about whether she likes you,” Nino said teasingly.

            Adrien smiled, mind flashing over the past several years.  While it was _slightly_ more complicated than Nino thought, the mutual attraction was undeniable.  Being part-time superheroes was a minor detail in comparison to that, really.  Not that Nino knew Adrien and Marinette were the faces behind Paris’s famous duo.

            Nino navigated to the church in companionable silence while Adrien let his mind wander.  He thought back to the mornings he and Marinette had spent in their apartment.  Sometimes it had been a hurried affair, a small breakfast and a kiss on the way out the door.  Sometimes it had been a luxurious event, with eggs and orange juice and laughter, reveling in each other’s company.

            He remembered falling asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms, exhausted after a long day.  Their apartment was a sacred refuge, where he could just enjoy her company.  Out in the real world, she was working her way towards becoming a famous clothing designer, while he was a highly in-demand model.  And on top of that, they were both always on call in their alternate personalities as Ladybug and Chat Noir.  So when they had a few uninterrupted moments together, they savored it like a fine wine.

            He remembered when they found out about each other’s secret identities.  That had certainly been a chaotic day.  Adrien shuddered in response to the remembered drama.

He remembered when he had _finally_ proposed to her, on the rooftops of Paris, overlooking the whole of their city.

Adrien’s wandering thoughts were interrupted when Nino pulled into a parking spot behind the church.  Adrien hesitated slightly before opening his car door, his earlier nerves trying to make a comeback.  He shook his head slightly and exited the car with a smile.

He walked into the church through its impressively tall double doors, making his way to his starting place in the ceremony.  Time seemed to speed up to a blur.  He barely noticed how many people sat in the pews, or the opening words of the ornately dressed man officiating.

And then he saw Marinette in her wedding dress for the first time, and his breath caught.

She was radiant.  Adrien smiled hugely, looking at his happily ever after as she walked towards him.  He couldn’t wait for what the future had in store.


End file.
